


Impalement

by Feli_X



Series: Defiled [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Blue Blood, Connor Feels No Pain, Connor Kebab, Consensual, Death Threats, Fluff, Fucked Up, Gun Kink, Gun penetration, Gun play, Impalement, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Temporary Character Death, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Threats To Connor's Junk, Watersports mentioned Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Hank smirks "Shit... You did a damn good job fixing yourself up.""Thank you... But you know-" Connor shifts his tone quieter, leaning forward to whisper in his human's ear. "-I think I prefer it when I'm all fucked up."Hank groans under his breath and slides his hands over Connor's waist. "Me too Con... You need a hand with that?""If you'd be so a kind Lieutenant. A hand, a foot... Perhaps my rifle?"





	Impalement

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF DEFILED SERIES
> 
> Double check the tags first! If all's cool then enjoy! :)
> 
> Also went for micro SD card instead of USB because I think the card would survive a thrashing better since a USB might get dented? I dunno, I know jack shit about technology ^^;

Connor steps out of Hank's car and closes the door before making his way to the back. He pops the truck and lets out a soft sigh at the sight of his rifle case. It really is a beautiful weapon. It wasn't as easy as he thought, taking it out of the station without a valid mission to use it on, but here it is. The android brushes a finger over his case, trailing up to the handle before picking it up and shutting the trunk to head inside. 

Connor finds his human slumbering on the couch, snoring with his head tilted back and mouth wide open. He chuckles and places his case by the door before greeting Sumo. 

"Hey Sumo, you hungry?" He smiles and the Saint Bernard gives a bork in apparent confirmation. 

Connor kneels down to pick up his bowl, placing it on the side before dropping in half a can of wet dog food with a hand full of biscuits, mixing it all in with a fork. The canine impatiently bunts at his leg and the android places his bowl on the floor before giving Sumo a scratch along his back and a kiss atop his furry head. 

"Good boy, you enjoy your dinner."

He leaves the kitchen before pulling a concertina white gate over the divide they installed earlier that week. A white criss cross pattern, one attached to either side of the entrance just above waist height that clicks together in the middle. Now he and his human are pulling the trigger they need to keep Sumo away from any danger, Connor would never forgive himself if their pet so much as grazed his paw because of their games. 

Connor leans against the wall for a few moments, watching fondly as Sumo works on his dinner and gives the gate yet another experimental tug. It holds. Connor nods and turns back around to face his human, still sleeping and snoring away. He feels guilty at the thought of waking Hank and instead he picks his case back up before heading into the garage. 

His Temp is at the back behind piles of boxes. Sat on the floor, legs fixed and head leaning off to the side. Connor's proud of his work, for a few hours every night he worked on fixing himself. He almost looks new - except a few permanent marks from repairs - externally. Internally is another matter and the android is still debating as to whether he should replace his anal cavity. He wants to feel the tear but at the same time it seems like a waste of components.

Connor rummages through some boxes, he's been ordering a wide assortment of replacement parts. He's fairly certain he could build another unit from scratch with everything he has required for his repairs, though he wants to fix what he can by hand first. There's two neat what he might call 'scars' around his Temp's plastic thighs from reattaching his dismembered legs and they will continue through to his skin when re-activated.

He pulls out an old thirium pump regulator. Connor's been repairing it, upgrading it and now it should be completely compatible with his body. The android kneels down and pushes it into his Temp's housing unit. It powers up but his LED remains on red. _Perfect._

His Temp is a still just a shell, a completely blank canvas void of life and that's exactly what he's after. Connor would be horrified to find he made a replica of himself, he would be incapable of killing them. Permanent death is something unforgivable, even unto himself. 

Connor removes the regulator and places it down on the floor before carefully shifting his Temp onto his side, lifting up a leg to inspect his rear paneling. He decides he does want to feel it break through and removes the component for his anus and puts it to the side. Connor's certain he can't fix it but perhaps there will be something salvageable. He clicks the new piece into place and sits his Temp back up again.

He's cleaned himself out of his human's semen, though some microscopic traces remain in places he was unable to reach. Connor hums softly as he strokes around the circle of his housing unit, he's been tempted a few times this week to slot his cock inside. Just to see what Hank felt when he did it... Maybe because it would be little thrilling too. Perhaps some time when he's already erect he'll give it a go, for now, he has bigger plans. 

Connor moves to the small device he's made. It's nothing impressive looking but it's very important, it holds an emergency back up of his entire datacore in case anything goes wrong and also helps make the transition as smooth as possible from himself to his Temp and back again. The most that should happen in a worst case scenario would be him forgetting the experience between transferring from his Temp to his actual body. Not dangerous but still disappointing to lose the memories.

He slides one of the micro SD cards free and slots it in at the base of his skull, there's a soft click and Connor copies himself onto the drive before repeating the process with a second one. It would make his transition a lot smoother if Hank were to help him but Connor wants to surprise his human a little. He slots the card into the base of his Temp's skull as Connor initiates his own sleep mode with a short count down before pushing the regulator into his housing unit. 

There's going to be a slight overlap in his memories but hopefully his little device will help make it less jarring. Connor lays down on the floor, still in his work clothes and he slips into a deep sleep mode just as he sees himself begin to reboot, LED whirling yellow. 

Connor slowly lifts his head, blinking and runs some basic diagnostics as he tests out the movements in his limbs. Everything seems to be in working order and the android pushes himself up before activating his skin. It leaves him nude in the garage but he's not too worried about that, there's a thin vertical window in the garage door but it's high up. He takes a glance at the original version of himself in sleep mode then picks up his case and makes his way to the living room to wake up his partner. 

He places his case on the cushions beside Hank and Connor leans a knee down onto the couch to press kisses beneath his human's exposed jaw, beard bristling against his face. The snoring ceases and Hank clears his throat, making a quiet noise of annoyance in his throat at being woken up. 

"Connor..?"

The android huffs softly against his human's skin. "Unless someone else is allowed to kiss you, I see no reason as to why you would doubt it'd be me."

Hank reaches up to run a hand through his hair with a yawn, still persuading himself to wake up.

"I must've fallen asleep."

"Indeed you did, you were snoring."

Hank snorts and opens his eyes, eyebrows raising as he takes in his android's naked form. _Fuck_

"Taking up being a naturist?"

The android smirks and stands up. "Would you have an issue with that Hank?"

Hank takes his time soaking it all in. He's lean with just the perfect amount of curve on his hips, thighs and belly... Not to mention his ass. Fuck, he lucked out with Connor, guy's a masterpiece and Hank gets to ruin him.

He grins. "Fuck no." 

Hank grabs at his partner's ass, yanking him forwards and Connor straddles across his waist before pressing a kiss to his lips. Hank kneads at the somehow soft cheeks cupped in his palms and responds by deepening their kiss, his android's hands coming to thread fingers through the back of his hair. 

After a few minutes Connor leans back with a quiet sigh and presses his lightly swollen cock up against his humans gut, continuing to massage the back of Hank's scalp. His partner's hands come to brush up Connor's thighs and pause at the subtle ridge that encircles each one.

Hank frowns. "Something wrong with your legs Con?"

Connor chuckles softly, brushing the tip of nose against Hanks and catches his lips in a tender kiss. 

"Well... You _did_ break them."

Hank's quick to catch on and grips tightly to the android's thighs with a hum of approval. He didn't even realize till now that Connor was in the other unit... The one for their fun.

"Oh yeah, so I did." He smirks "Shit... You did a damn good job fixing yourself up."

"Thank you... But you know-" Connor shifts his tone quieter, leaning forward to whisper in his human's ear. "-I think I prefer it when I'm all fucked up."

Hank groans under his breath and slides his hands over Connor's waist. "Me too Con... You need a hand with that?"

"If you'd be so a kind Lieutenant. A hand, a foot... Perhaps my rifle?"

Hank's full attention is snapped into place, sleep haze forgotten and he shifts up in his seat. 

He grins. "You got your rifle?"

Connor nods excitedly, smiling and pats his hand on the case before clicking it open, still seated on his human's lap. He pushes the lid open to show off his weapon, thirium pump speeding up at the mere sight of it and the android huffs softly when Hank seems to take notice of Connor's growing erection, languid strokes being given from head to base. 

Hank nods slowly, his own heart racing at the sight. Connor's rifle is nothing to scoff at. When assembled it comes to just below his shoulders... big fucking thing it is and looks intimidating as all hell.

"It's beautiful isn't it..." Connor sighs, eyelids fluttering slightly at the touches from his human. 

"Yeah... You gonna put it together?" 

Connor nods and backs up off his partners lap, cock still stiff when he kneels down beside the couch to begin assembling his weapon. He twists in the barrel and the android relishes every single smooth snap and click from his rifle, he inserts the scope and knocks in an empty magazine. Connor leaves the stand, it won't serve much use tonight.

The android smirks, a little giddy from finally getting to have his rifle at home for some fun. He stands and slowly brings the barrel up to point at Hank, eyebrow raised suggestively. His human snorts and crosses his arms though Connor can detect his heart rate increase at the very much empty threat. 

"I know you wouldn't be pointing that shit at me if it had bullets Connor."

His partner nods in agreement and Hank watches Connor tilt his head to look through the scope, face snug against the cheekpiece. He doubt's the android can see shit with him being this close but his partner's just having a bit of fun. Hank's had enough of that himself, he can tolerate having a gun pointed at him for a few minutes... He'll be getting Connor back soon enough. 

Connor exhales slowly, tongue peeking out between his lips as he teases a finger along the trigger. He _loves_ to be shot by Hank but he also loves handling his rifle, it's such a stunning weapon, solid and brutal yet elegant. The android huffs softly and lowers the sights, cheeks flushed and cock starting to leak with excitement. 

"Yes, there are no bullets. If either of us shot this inside the house, it would pierce the brick walls and continue for quite the way."

Hank pops his eyebrows up "Shit... Yeah, we're not shooting that thing anywhere near here... One day we'll have to drive out somewhere and have a go though."

Connor actually giggles though it's low in his throat. "Are you going to use me for target practice Lieutenant?"

Hank nods with a serious expression "Damn fucking right."

Hank reaches forward, gripping the barrel and yanks his partner toward him. He knows Connor's letting him do it, the android is stronger than he is and he slips the gun from his partner's hands, taking claim of the weapon. It's heavy but not heavy enough for Hank not to be able to handle it. He pushes up from the couch and jams the muzzle roughly against the android's chest, a small wheeze leaving Connor's mouth. 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want with you Connor. You're my android and you belong to me, if I wanna riddle your plastic ass with bullets then that's damn well what I'm gona do."

Connor huffs softly. "Of course Lieutenant, nothing would please me more."

Hank tuts and brings it up to the android's throat, a malicious smile forming on Hank's face as he pushes up under Connor's chin. He watches his partner's adams apple bob as he swallows and Hank juts the gun forward to tilt up his head. 

"Now why would I give a _fuck_ about what pleases _you_... Hmmm?"

Hank swiftly lowers the rifle, switching ends and smacks the heel across his partner's face with as much force as he can muster. Connor actually looks shocked as he falls down to his knees, plastic shining through his cheek on all fours. Hank can feel the sadistic rush kicking in and he brings it down on the middle of his android's back, Connor groaning as it impacts his spinal column. 

" _Answer me_ " Hank growls through his teeth, knocking out one of Connor's arms holding him up with the barrel. The android slumps forward and Hank smacks down the rifle toe between his shoulder blades. 

"I... You wouldn't Lieutenant... My pleasure is irrelevant." His partner sounds kinda winded... _Good._

Hank's not wearing his work boots, he can't kick Connor without the help of steelcaps to protect him from broken bones. He settles for planting his foot in Connor's side and shoves hard to knock him over onto his back. Hank sighs at the pretty sight of his partner's stiff cock. He nudges the muzzle carefully over Connor's balls and up his shaft with a raised eyebrow. 

"What's all this then? Sure looks like you're feeling pleasure to me Connor."

The android gasps softly at the empty threat to his genitalia, it's not the first time Hank's pointed a gun at his dick but even without bullets his thirium pump is racing in excitement. He wouldn't be able to touch himself, his orgasm would come purely from violation. Gentle or forceful. Phallus or bullet. Connor huffs out at the thought. 

"I... I believe it's another malfunction Lieutenant, do forgive me."

"You're sure getting a lot of fucking malfunctions lately Connor, gonna have to put you down."

Connor squirms excitedly, cock jolting up against the muzzle of his own rifle. "I completely agree Lieutenant."

He trails the tip up his partner's torso, dipping past his belly button and over his regulator. He brushes up and over Connor's chin before pressing it to his lips. The android kisses at the metal, cheeks warm and lapping his tongue into the muzzle. He loves it when Connor puts on a little show for him.

Hank smirks and step to the side to stand over Connor, one foot either side of his chest. He switches ends again and lands a hit across his partner's jaw with the butt of his own gun, knocking Connor's face to the side. Hank brings the gun back up and rams it just below his clavicle, it brings blue blood to the android's lips. Lips that form a word that instantly puts a halt to their play. 

"Red."

Hank balks at the use of a safeword in such a tame situation for them but he steps back, placing the rifle by their couch and kneels down. He's both confused and concerned. 

"You alright Con?

The android nods, licking his thirium spattered lips and swallows. "I'm fine but we can't continue this here, it will get messy. We should move to the bedroom."

Hank sighs in relief and chuckles, patting his partner on the shoulder "Fuck... for a moment there I thought I'd hurt you or something."

"Don't be silly Hank, I just want to keep the mess to one portion of the house."

Connor smiles, blue blood still on his plump lips and Hank swipes his thumb over them before placing it in his mouth. Thirium tastes fucking awful but the aroused whine his action coaxes out of the android is worth it. 

Hank moves back down to kiss his partner, nose wrinkled at the taste of thirium coating his tongue then leans back. Connor looks so happy, he knows his android has an oral kink and having their fluids shared is a big turn on for him.

Connor sighs happily as his human stands back up and offers a hand to pull him up. He doesn't need it and he won't lean his weight into it but he accepts the kind gesture. Hank pulls him in by the waist and kisses up his neck. Connor loves Hank breaking him, but he loves his partner's affections just as much.

He chuckles and wraps an arm round his human. "Hank... You're not going vanilla on me tonight are you?"

Hank chuckles against his throat "Wouldn't dream of it Con."

The android smiles and lets himself relax into the tender kisses for a moment before Hank's backing up to sit on the couch arm. Connor stands in front of him, hands clasped behind his back as he looks over his rifle. 

"Hank?"

The human's still taking in an eyeful of his partner when he replies. "Yep?"

Connor preens under partner's gaze, proud that Hank is enjoying his body.. While it lasts. "Can we bring your revolver too? Just in case."

Hank chuckles darkly and draws his attention back up to Connor's face. "Fuck yeah, you still wanting to taste a little lead?"

The android smirks "You know bullets don't contain lead anymore Hank."

The human crosses his arms "Oh, Gonna be a smart ass are we? Wanna just give me a blowjob and call it a night?"

Connor immediately falls to his knees, nuzzling between Hank's legs before unzipping his fly. He eases his partner's thick member out of his underwear, trailing his tongue over his human's weighty balls and up his heated shaft. The android reaches Hank's cockhead and lets his lower lip rest against it as he speaks.

"I'll do anything you ask me to Lieutenant"

Hank chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Connor's hair "Well I guess you're lucky I'm a sadistic fuck then."

Connor smiles up at his human, very much in agreement and licks up the bead of precum forming by his lip. Hank moves Connor's head back after and the android raises an eyebrow, questioning why his partner wouldn't be enjoying this. Hank lets out an amused huff. 

"I was asleep Con, still need to go take a piss to be honest with you."

The android smirks and again licks up underneath his human's glans, holding eye contact.

"You can always use me Lieutenant."

Hank blinks a few times and laughs nervously, leaning Connor's head away to stand up. "Very funny Connor."

His android blinks but moves away as Hank guides him back, stating very bluntly. "I'm not joking."

Hank sighs in exasperation "Fucking Christ Con, how many kinks do you have?"

The android rolls his eyes at his human's dramatic delivery and presses on a knee to stand up. Connor doesn't know himself, all he knows is the primal urge to have himself sullied in anyway possible and _that_ fits the bill.

"I enjoy what I enjoy."

Hank's not sure whether to be weirded out or turned on but he settles for feeling both for now. It's certainly not the worst thing in the world but it's a different ballgame to their usual antics.

"You never mentioned it before... Did you?"

The android shakes his head. "No I don't believe I have." 

Connor notices his human's stress levels increase slightly and decides to backtrack, he's much more interested in having his rifle be their main focus tonight. 

"I'm not saying now Hank, far from it. The subject arose and I thought it was a good opportunity to mention it, that's all."

Hank sighs and nods, at least Connor's comfortable enough to admit it... He guesses. "Alright Con. I'm not game for that for that right now but maybe sometime when I'm drunk enough not to care."

Connor perks up hearing that and smiles "A fair compromise, you won't hear anything more from me until you bring the subject up again yourself Hank."

His human nods as he leaves the room. Connor's a little disappointed at Hank's reluctance to indulge him but he also understands it's a private act and one not usually shared with others... no matter how much the thought of having it seep through his wires sends a deep wave of arousal through him. A state of the art android worth a small fortune being lowered to nothing more than a urinal. It would be so wonderfully degrading and shameful, if done directly into his chassis it might even cause a short circuit if he was lucky.

Still... Cheeks warm, he pushes the fantasy from his mind and concentrates on _now_. Connor has a few objectives he needs for fulfill before he can retire to the bedroom with his human. First of all muffling any loud noises made that might disturb Sumo. 

Connor syncs with the music systems in Hank's home, scrolling through songs before settling on a playlist of deathmetal. He lowers the volume enough to not disturb the neighbors but loud enough to give the Saint Bernard a constant level of noise before retrieving Hank's revolver from the shelf. He flicks out the cylinder; two bullets. Perfect. Connor only needs one but perhaps the first won't be lethal, a back up is always appreciated. 

He debates getting Hank's handcuffs, Connor doesn't think they'll be needing them but he picks them up anyways. He hooks a cuff on his finger, revolver in one hand and he picks up his rifle with his free hand, finger tucked behind the trigger before walking down the hallway to lay them on their bed. 

Connor climbs up onto the mattress, sitting cross legged as he inspects over the rifle, pump racing excitedly, so close to finally being defiled with it. He's thought about it occasionally, the barrel's so long. The android's fairly certain he can take it up past the handguard, the empty magazine and scope being the hilt of what he can fit. It's going to get coated in thirium that's for sure and the thought makes Connor sigh, heat pooling in his groin. 

The android slowly shakes is head with a lustful smirk. This is going to absolutely _ruin_ him, he'll have so much to fix afterwards if Hank can really get it to impale him. Connor's ran the calculations, with enough force it should work and he lets out a quiet giddy chuckle under his breath at what it might feel like. He strokes a hand up the barrel, imagining the penetration.

"You want me to leave the two of you alone?" 

Connor looks up and smiles at his human having returned. "Actually I was rather hoping for a three way."

Hank snorts and shakes his head. His android's looking at the damn thing like he wants to fuck it, though technically that's not too far from the truth.... But a little warm up to get into things first.

"Kneel on the floor."

Connor blinks once then does as he's told, laying down his rifle before clambering out of the bed. His human's fully clothed again, shoulder harness back on. Connor loves being naked, all exposed and vulnerable with his human dressed. He falls to his knees and waits expectantly before noticing Hank's wearing his work boots. He bought them for their play and he knows what they mean. 

Hank grins down his partner and slowly walks round him, deciding where he should start. His eyes fall to Connor's repaired limbs and Hank smirks, stomping a foot down on the back of his calf before grinding in the treads. 

He tuts, looking down at his android "I liked you better without your legs."

Connor groans softly at the delicious pressure and kneels further down to have his palms on the floor. He completely agrees with his human, he much prefers being helpless. Connor would be happy with no limbs, to exist as a fucktoy for his human's pleasures.

"Then please remove them Lieutenant."

Hank snorts and lifts his shoe before smacking the steel cap into Connor's backside, knocking him flat on his face. He grins and lays another kick into his android's hip. 

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you _do not_ tell me what to do you disrespectful shit."

Hank leans down to grab Connor by his hair and drags him towards the wall, bracing his hands against it for more leverage before slamming the steel toe where his partner's ribcage would be. 

Connor gasps out, the blow knocking his artificial lungs and causing a minor malfunction. "I'm sorry Lieutenant!" 

Connor crumples in on himself as his human kicks him in the side. Hank's towering over him and the android whimpers in delight at the next hit to his mended thighs. Each kick feels better than the last, Connor can feel indentations in his chassis and busted sensors from the force behind them. He gasps and tries to stop the instinctive need to shield himself as his human lays treadmarks into him.

"You always say you're fucking sorry Connor, but still pull the same shit as you always do."

Hank forces Connor over onto his back, areas of skin having glitched out to reveal the white plastic beneath. His eyes trail down to Connor's perpetually drooling cock and his smile twists, nudging his boot between his partner's thighs. 

"Look at yourself, you're fucking pathetic. Cock hard and leaking from having an old man kick the shit out of you."

Hank presses the sole of his boot over his android's crotch and leans his weight down on it, earning a shuddering inhale from Connor. 

"Maybe you'll be more obedient without all this useless junk huh?"

Connor shivers at the highly sensitive area being crushed below his human's sole, cock attempting to twitch but still pinned to his groin. He knows Hank's threats are empty but he wishes they weren't, emasculation would be such a joyous punishment. Hank would have to fuck him to earn release, or perhaps he'd just let him sit there with that deep ache to orgasm and deny him it till he begged for a bullet. 

"I would Lieutenant, I would."

Hank scoffs, just laying trap after trap of questions. He'll always find a hole in his partner's response to exploit. 

"So it'd take me getting rid of your dick just for you to actually fucking do as you're told?"

Hank knows it won't hurt Connor like it hurts him but he also knows his android has a _lot_ of sensors there and he lifts his foot to stomp down on his pelvis. 

Connor cries out, his systems going haywire from the overload of information and he grabs at the leather atop his human's boot in reflex. He receives a kick in the face for it and his whole world is thrown out of place for a moment, vision static and information glitching out across his optical unit. 

"Get up!"

Hank watches his partner attempt to push himself up and his arm gives way the first time before he's standing shakily on two legs again. He managed to glitch out the peach skin across his android's cock for a moment and Hank can see the white and grey patterns beneath. 

He stalks forward and grabs Connor by the throat, his partner letting out a whine of confusion. Hank guesses that kick to his head must've knocked something out of place but it doesn't matter, this is the body he gets to fuck up however he wants. Hank shoves his partner onto their bed, Connor's eyes keep flicking side to side. He can't help an amused grin at the idea that pops into his head. 

Connor can't focus on anything, everything is moving in his field of vision and his arms are trembling. He's about to run a simple diagnostic to find how to fix it when his human's palm smacks his full force across the face. Surprisingly it knocks something back into place and Connor blinks at Hank, his human laughing at him. 

"Just like a fucking tv, give it a smack and it's good as new."

It's one of the most basic insults Hank could've given him and it goes straight to Connor's dick. Treating him like an obsolete piece of entertainment, another broken machine needing to be put down and implications of being included in the title 'it' is so demeaning. He wants to fall to his knees and service Hank till he ejaculates on his face and follows with a bullet through his temple. ... White and Blue.

"Thank you for fixing me Lieutenant." Connor sighs, heart full and warm with devotion. 

Hank cups his partner's still glitching cheek, he can tell Connor's getting all sweet on him at the moment. His eyes get watery - or saliney - and cheeks tinted cobalt, he's beautiful. He knows how lucky he is to have Connor as his lover.

"Can't have my little robot crashing before we've had some proper fun now can I?"

They break the moment for a single lingering kiss, the last Connor will likely receive in this lifespan before Hank's standing up again.

Connor shivers a little, thirium pump racing with nerves and arousal at _finally_ getting to experience this with his human. He reaches down to stroke himself for a moment, hoping Hank won't stop him. He's so worked up, just a little relief...

Hank folds his arms with a smug grin, watching his partner jerk off. He fucking loves that he can do all this shit to Connor and it's like foreplay for the guy. Hank should smack his hand away really... But instead he watches his android's hand grip round his shaft, squeezing up to his cockhead and watches the precum be worked out of his slit. 

Hank smirks . "Clean yourself up, use your tongue."

Connor looks up at his human and does as he's told, licking up his own pre-ejaculate from the webbing between his finger and thumb. Analysis pops up and his cheeks warm at the mildly lewd act of cleaning up his own seminal fluids, savoring the way Hank watches every lick and suck. 

Hank's cock is aching in his jeans and he debates for a minute whether to just strip... He _would_ like to feel some of that thirium on him, seeing his cock dripping blue after he fucked Connor's chest had been hot as all hell. 

"Bend over."

Connor pushes himself to his feet, anticipation coursing through him to the point he thinks he may be vibrating slightly. His thirium pump is thudding hard and fast making his cock throb and already there's a new strand of excitement leaking from his slit. He leans over the bed, presuming that's what Hank wanted and steps his feet out before looking over his shoulder to check on his human. 

The android huffs softly and edges himself forward to rub his phallus up against the mattress, slowly working his hips down as he watches Hank undress. Connor rakes his eyes over the human's exposed skin. Strong, muscled with a soft gut and completely unshaven. Hank's pure masculinity, even with Connor being technically stronger than his human, he still looks like he could tear the android apart.

The very thought has Connor groan quietly, still grinding his cock against the bed. Hank seems to take notice and slips his shoulder harness back onto his bare torso, nothing on his partner except the dull brown leather and a gun sitting snug in the left holster. Connor's eyes trail down to Hank's cock, thick and fully erect, the android's wets his lips and swallows with a needy whine.

Hank grins and walks over before pushing his dick against Connor's ass cheek, grabbing the other firmly in his palm. Horny little fucker's rutting himself on their bed and as much as Hank loves how fired up Connor is, that's not the android's call to make. 

"Stop humping the bed like a goddamn bitch Connor, move back."

Connor steps backwards, balls drawn up and cock hanging heavy between his legs as Hank kneads at his behind. The android presses his forehead into the covers as Hank spreads out his cheeks, tongue giving one slow, wet lick across the android's asshole before giving it a firm smack. Connor gasps at the sudden hit then sighs happily, widening his stance again. 

Hank steps away to retrieve Connor's rifle, his dick throbbing with the thrill of what he's about to do. He'd rather jam it in there and just fucking go for it but Hank'll ask just in case. 

"Lube?"

Connor chuckles weakly and winks over his shoulder. "I have plenty in me Lieutenant, you just need to get it out."

Hank groans hearing that and taps the barrel on his partner's ass cheek. There's plenty ways he could draw some thirium but the simplest - barring the use of a knife - would be his chest. Hank sets the rifle down against their bed and bends over the top of his partner, purposefully pushing his cock along Connor's crack as he reaches underneath him. 

He finds the ridges of his android's regulator and takes a grip before twisting it free from its socket. There's a small whimper from his partner and Hank grinds down against his ass for some friction as he starts probing his fingers around inside the housing unit. 

Connor shudders, groaning as Hank's fingers run over his insides. He can feel the fingerprints against the thrumming metal meant to be holding his thirium pump regulator and when Hank combines that with rubbing himself against the android's ass it had Connor's eyelids fluttering. It's so wrong to have fingers inside him there, the very thing keeping him alive outside of his body and instead his human's digits take it's place. Hank's fingers feel so wonderful in there though, it can't be denied. It's so sensitive and every touch is heaven.

He's disabled all the warnings from having his thirium pump regulator removed except a small timer in the corner of his vision. Connor pants softly as Hank's fingers tug at wires and the android's body jerks in reaction to the tension, little twitches of his limbs as Hank gathers up blue blood for their play. Knowing his human's going to use it as lubricant to violate him is intoxicating and has Connor nosing weakly in the bed sheets. 

Hank's hands are slick with thirium by now, he can feel it dripping off his hand as he leans back and wipes it across Connor's entrance. It's got him rock solid, cockhead brushing across his partners thigh and he toys with the idea of fucking him right here and now. Hank slides each slick digit across his android's puckered asshole till there's a nice dribble of blue blood trailing down his taint. He smirks and wipes the rest across his chest and stomach, leaving streaks of indigo across his skin like war paint. 

Hank's breathing hard, reaching down to click Connor's regulator back into place. "Wanna roleplay this Con or just fucking go for it?"

Connor's trembling with excitement, stomach tight with arousal and nerves "Just do it Hank, ruin me... Just... _mph_ fuck me up."

Hank pops an eyebrow and chuckles at his partner's eagerness. "Oh I'll fuck you up alright..."

He reaches for the rifle and dips the muzzle on some thirium gathered on their bed sheets before lining it up against Connor's asshole. There's no point prepping him for something this violent. Hank braces one hand against the recoil pad and his other cupped under the handguard.

Hank pauses, biting on his lip. "Quick or slow?"

Connor rubs his head into the sheets, thirium pump racing at the metal pressed to his entrance. "Quick, you need to tear through..."

Hank groans before stepping a foot back to brace himself. He presses the heel of his palm against the back before shoving his arm forward and leaning as much of his weight into the thrust as possible. There's resistance for all of a second, movement, resistance, movement then he rams against something solid inside the android. 

Connor's eyes are wide, cock jumping and drooling at the intrusion and he gasps as it bangs against the metal outside his housing unit. It tore right through his anal cavity and the android lurches forward as Hank tries to push forward again. His thighs are shaking and he tries to move into the correct position. It feels so good tangled up in his wires and he can't help the little twitches when something misfires.

Hank stares at the thirium leaking out of Connor's backside, this is so fucking wrong and hot. He can see his partner squirming, leaning his body to the side then arching his back down. Hank tries twisting the barrel round inside and Connor moans loudly, one of his legs jerking forward to smack his knee against the bedframe. Hank grins at the spasm but tries a slower movement instead to help the android align himself. 

Connor exhales shakily as he feels the muzzle slip into a gap within his panels and quickly pushes back. It slides past, lubricated with thirium and Hank's quick to act, working it up till the handguard bumps against him. Connor almost wants to open his stomach cavity to feel it inside but he'd run out of blue blood before they could finish. 

Hank curses when the wider part of his partner's rifle won't slip through then remembers back to their earlier conversation with a grin. He reaches forward to pull his partner up, one hand gripped round the gun to keep it in place. 

"Turn around."

Connor's wary about the gun sliding free and having to find the right spot for it to fit again but does as he's told. He turns to face Hank before his human pushes him backwards. The android instinctively reaches out to stablize himself but he still falls on the butt of the gun rather than his own and his hole tears under the pressure. His mouth falls open and a weak shaking laugh escapes him at feeling himself completely torn open. 

Hank grins at his android's expression. "We getting there?"

Connor nods enthusiastically, hoping it can get it go all the way through. It should work, there should be roughly three inches of barrel that should extrude from his mouth if all goes correctly. 

He pants out "Y-yes... But... I need help."

Hank's more than happy to and places both hands on Connor's thighs before leaning his weight on them, slowly sinking down and his partner lets out a shaky groan. "F-fuck... Hank... More..."

Connor can feel it forcing its way through non vital biocomponants, sometimes it gets stuck then slips free. It's so overwhelming across the virgin sensors and if he hadn't disabled them, warnings would be flashing everywhere on his vision, only a chosen few remain.

Hank's putting all he's got into getting this to go through but he's hit a wall or... Whatever the fuck is inside his android. "Get up, slow."

His partner nods and both of them keep the rifle in place as Connor shakily stands up, spine rigid from the barrel running alongside it. Hank helps him onto the bed, pressing up on the gun heel before Connor takes over and Hank steps up himself. His partner obviously knows what's going down. Him. 

He backs Connor up to the edge of the mattress, unable to hold back the purely cruel grin for what he's about to do. Connor's panting, the arm holding his rifle in place shaking and Hank can see the amount of thirium having poured out onto the floor where his partner had been a minute ago. 

Hank smirks, hands on his partner's hips. "Ready?"

Connor's ecstatic, like his whole body is buzzing with relentless energy and he knows if this works he's going to climax from the impact. He's right on the edge, heat taut in his groin. He confirms was a shaky "Yes Lieutenant..." Before looking up at the ceiling, waiting.

Hank pulls back his shoulders, hands in front of Connor's hips before shunting himself forward as hard as can, still pushing when he falls and when his partner lands there's a short lived squeal of static as the barrel shreds past the android's voice box. Hank groans out in awe to see the barrel jut out Connor's mouth and heat pools in his stomach when he notices his partner's coming across himself.

He gets off the bed and looks down on Connor, head tilted skyward and tongue pinned flat by the smeared blue metal. The android's completely stuck in place, back stiff and each convulsion from his orgasm has his whole frame tilt till Connor's staring off at the ceiling like he's in heaven. Hank hums softly at the sight but frowns at a piece of metal lodged in the muzzle, he picks it out and twists it in his fingers. He smirks down at the dazed android before leaning back against the wardrobe, eyes half lidded.

"Do you need this?" Hank holds it above his partner's face

Connor lazily blinks up at the thing and first Hank's pretty sure he tries to nod. Of course that's impossible with a metal rod going vertically through your neck so then his partner tries to speak. Fuck all happens and in the end he receives a shaky thumbs up and Hank laughs at how fucking ridiculous it looks. 

It doesn't last long though, he's rockhard and now his partner's come it's his turn. He places the piece of metal on the drawers then helps Connor stand before laying him front side up on the bed. Hank works him up the mattress, his partner forced to stare at the pillows as he slips a finger through the trigger guard to slowly slide it back. 

Connor's on a cloud of bliss, seeped in afterglow after his intense climax. He shivers as Hank starts slipping the rifle back and the pressure's relieved from off his tongue as it slides through him. He's disappointed Hank's taking it out so soon but it doesn't last as it's pushed back up. If he could still make any semblance of noise he'd whimper in delight but he's mute without his vocal unit. 

With his thirium trickling away, he's running out of time in this body so the android settles into the fact Hank's going to fuck him with own gun until the timer runs out. Connor's euphoric, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation of it working through his entire body in a slow rhythm. He feels so happy and loved as his human defiles him. He can feel the growing puddle of thirium between his thighs and out the corner of his mouth. He lets himself tremble, savoring the last moments of sordid pleasure through his faltering circuits. 

Hank takes his time working the rifle back and forth, loving the weak twitches of Connor's limbs and steady flow of thirium from his completely wrecked asshole. He jerks himself off beside the handle, edging himself and only once the android's legs slump down and the bio mechanical hum inside him flickers out that he finishes across Connor's thighs and cock. It mixes in with his partners own come and Hank groans, bucking into his fist at the hot rush of pure pleasure flooding his bloodstream.

He's worn out by the end and can't help an exhausted yawn before pulling the rifle free and letting it drop of the floor, thirium everywhere. Hank kneels down and curses in amusement at being able to see light all the way through his partner's body. Most of it is steeped in darkness but he can see thirium dripping across the literal man made tunnel. Hank pushes himself back up, tired and in a sleepy buzz after his climax. He reluctantly crawls across the bed to remove Connor's chip to put him back in his true body.

Connor notes his systems slowly coming back online again, diagnostics running as new memories are downloaded into his datacore and what awfully beautiful memories they are. He blinks his eyes open and wakes up in the garage on his back, a footprint trial of thirium across the floor. Connor smiles to himself before getting to his feet to follow them. He finds Hank laying across the top of their bed on his back to avoid the blood bath across the rest of their room. He didn't realize they made _that_ much mess...

Hank hears the steady steps of his android outside and wearily sits himself up a smile to see Connor beaming back at him. "Hey, you're awake.... Come on, just... Leave it and lay up here with me?"

Connor pulls a thoughtful face and looks over the devastation to their bed and carpet... not to mention himself. "I suppose I can clean myself and the room tomorrow."

Hank nods and flops back down "Good, I'm fucking tired..."

Connor walks over to his temp and considering how badly they're damaged already, he merely grabs himself by the ankles and lets them drop of the floor. He tugs away the sodden bed sheets and Hank grumbles as he has to move. 

"I thought you said you were gonna leave it?"

Connor chuckles softly and lays the sheets over both his blue rifle and his Temp before grabbing a new sheet to tuck over the plastic covered mattress. "I am, but I would like you to sleep comfortably Hank."

He lays the sheets down so they can sleep as they usually would. It's not cold and Hank doesn't seem to care about not having a blanket as Connor undresses himself to lay beside his partner. One arm and leg draped over him as usual and the android brushes a finger over the dried thirium on Hank's chest. "We did never did get around to using your revolver..."

Hank snorts "Disappointed you didn't get a bullet before you blew your load?"

The android slides a hand through the hairs across his human's chest and stomach, closing his eyes. "A little..."

Hank rolls his eyes under their lids and shakes his head with a smile. "Next time I'll make sure you bite a bullet..."

Connor murmurs against his human's shoulder. "I look forward to it.... And Hank? That was everything I imagined it to be and more. Thank you"

Hank chuckles softly and pulls his intact android closer, pressing a kiss atop his head. "Me too Con... Me too."

His human soon falls asleep and Connor spends a while just enjoying the slow rise and fall of Hanks chest beside warmth of his body as he makes a list of objectives for his clean up and repairs. It will take a lot of work for him to fix his Temp after this but it's worth every second for the pure ecstasy he felt when the rifle punched through. Connor runs the memories of their play and lightly frots himself against Hank's side as he initiates his sleep mode, drifting off to the echo of Hank's fingers inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If a scenario mentioned in there catches your interest let me know ;) It lets me know which scenarios to work on!  
> Dismemberment/fucktoy/Fleshjack (likely with Hank and nines taking an end each)  
> Watersports/cockwarming/desperation (been looking forward to writing some of that for a while now)  
> Also more than happy to do necrophilia/somnophilia thing since it doesn't quite count with androids and Connor would get off on it anyways (I'm thinking about having Nines have a repressed kink for it and messing with Connor's Temp after Hank's play if he gets introduced)
> 
> Also let me know if there's another scenario you might want to see, if it's fucked up enough and I like I might write it!
> 
> Thank you so much for any Kudos and doubly so for comments <3


End file.
